


Truth Or Dare?

by Yourgaybetch08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Identity Reveal, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe is the best, Not much tho, Swearing, Truth or Dare, cannon isn’t real to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgaybetch08/pseuds/Yourgaybetch08
Summary: Mainette and the gang play a drinking game whilst Marinettes parents aren't home, drunken chaos enduresNino is a tired dad friendAlys is loudMarinette is vibingAdrien is lost half the time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 42





	Truth Or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of one of my daydreams  
> Also I cant write drunk characters for shit so enjoy  
> I wrote this at 2 am so enjoy  
> (ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 AND FU STILL HAS HIS MEMORY)  
> Suggestive content at the end

"I 'AVE AN IDEA!" Alya shouted, after a sip of her vodka.

"Babe I love you but for the love of all things good and holy shut up"

"Spill!"

"Huh? What?"

At the same time the 3 other room occupants responded (Nino, Marinette then Adrien)

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYIN' TO TELL YOU MY IDEA!"

"I think you've had enough to drink for one night, your sister will kill me if you're hungover tomorrow" For some reason Nino had the most to drink and was still sober, he reached over and grabbed Alyas glass and put it next to him. "And be quiet babe you'll wake the neighborhood up at this rate"

Marinette and Alya burst into a fit of giggles "Yeah Alya shhhhhhhhhhh" Marinette put a finger to her lips before bursting into giggles again

"Whats idea?" Adrien looked lost, he'd never drank before so that alcohol was affecting him more than the others

"Truth or Dare! But if you forfeit you take a shot" 

"Get in a circle!"

"Marinette we are sat in a circle."

"Oh"

"Game now?" Adrien could barely think straight but still wanted to play, Nino went to get 3 glasses of water so they could at least play for more than 5 minutes.

"When Mr DJ comes back sure"

"Mr DJ?" Nino sounded amused from where he was currently climbing up the ladder with 3 bottles of water in hand, "Really Mari that drunk you cant remember my name?"

"Your name is Mis'er DJ though" Mari whined back sounding like a petulant child, “He hates me Alyaaaa Mr DJ hates mee” She cried on Alyas shoulder with shame.

Nino laughed as he gave them all a bottle of water

"I want my vodka back" Alya complained

"There is vodka in that bottle not water." 

Alya drank half the bottle in 2 sips

"Play now?" Adrien was sobering quite quickly, thanks to his miraculous 

"Yeah dude we can play now, also drink up" Nino gestured to the bottle in front of Adrien, Adrien just smiled and took a sip of his water

"Mariette you can start"

"Ayyyyyy, so Alya" Brightening suddenly Mari lay down on Alya's lap, "Truth or Dare?"

Alya thought for a minute and decided on truth

"Your truth is that you need to tell us what really happened in the zoo that made you and Nino get together"

The 3 drunk occupants giggled whilst Nino looked ready to go home, "So when Ladybug put us in that cage, we were in there for hours talking then one thing led to another then we started to have s-"

"OKAY next question please!" Nino was quick to change the subject, Alya and Marinette were lost on laughter whilst Adrien muttered something along the lines of 'I liked that zoo, now I'll remember this whenever I see that panthers'

"Nino, truth or dare?" Alya asked once her laughter died down

"Dare,"

* * *

The game continued for an hour or so more and in that time they were all mainly tipsy at most, except Alya she was still drunk because she is.

* * *

Marinette moved from her position from Alyas lap to lying in Adriens lap, Adrien was absentmindedly messing with Marinettes hair, Alya was sat on a beanbag and Nino was was leaning on said beanbag.

”Adrien, truth or dare?” Nino called from where he was sat 

“Truth.”

”Where do you go whenever there is an akuma attack?”

”Nope, pass me a shot!”

The girls were laughing at the answer and Nino was laughing at the face Adrien made when he swallowed the shot

”Marinette, truth or dare?” Alya asked

”Dare”

Alya hummed in thought before saying, “ I dare you to give me your phone and let me text one of your contacts something random”

”Fine just don’t go telling someone I’m pregnant or in danger, I really don’t know how I’d explain that one” Marinette laughed whilst passing her unlocked phone over.

The group was silent for a minute to let Alya send a message, she laughed as she passed the phone back to Marinette, “Who did you text?”

”Not telling”

”You’re both acting like children” Adrien rolled his eyes,

Marinette looked up from her position on Adrien’s lap and laughed, “You love us really”

”Yeah yeah, who’s next?” 

”You need to ask me now dude”. Nino’s voice was just about heard above Alya’s laughter

Adrien nodded, “Nino, truth or-“

Marinettes phone rang interrupting the game, “Shit, I’ll be back in a minute guys,” Marinette stood up and started to climb down the ladder phone in hand, “Hey Fu, is everything alright?”  
Alya laughed, Nino looked confused and Adrien was frozen in shock

”What’s so funny babe?”

”Thats the person I messaged on Mari’s phone” Alya wheezed.

”I’m not drunk enough for this, Nino pass me the bottle,” Nino passed Adrien the bottle looking even more confused when he drank straight from it, “Someone shoot me.”

”We’re not doing that.” Nino really sounded like a tired dad controlling his hyperactive children.

Marinette stayed downstairs for another 15 minutes on the phone, trying to convince Fu that she was fine and nothing was wrong, and went on to explain that her friend took her phone, purposely leaving out the fact they have went through 2 bottles of vodka and a bottle of gin in the pat 2 hours.

Once she finished up the phone call she was sure any alcohol left in her system was gone, out of all the contacts in her phone Alya just needed to message Fu. Sighing she climbed back up the ladder leading to her room, she sat down and leaned on Adriens shoulder

”Someone shoot me.”

“Hey I wanted to get shot first get original!”

Looking down she saw the half empty bottle of vodka next to Adrien, ”HAVE YOU JUST DRANK HALF A BOTTLE OF VODKA WHILST I WAS GONE!?”

”Yep” He nodded slowly and popped his ‘p’

”THAT WAS A 3 LITRE BOTTLE AND FULL WHEN I LEFT!”

”Shhh I’m thinking”

“Nino you let him dink over a litre of straight vodka?” Alya sounded impressed

”I didn’t think he’d drink so much and he hissed at me when I tried to take the bottle back! Like yeah I get it’s his first time drinking but he fucking hissed at me dude!”

”Adrien is that true?” Marinette was debating asking to share that bottle she knew she needed it

”Sorry Niko”

”Did he just call me ‘Niko’? Nah I can’t so this without a drink!” He then proceeded to pull a flask out of his hoodie pocket and take a long swig.

”Where did that come from your pockets are tiny?!”

”Adrien why have you just downed over a litre of vodka?” Marionette wanted 2 things right now, answers and sleep.

”You spoke to Fu.” His tone was accusing but he was staring off seemingly lost in thought.

”Umm yeah he’s a umm old friend of mine yeah an old friend”

”You can’t lie when your sober Mari and apparently you’re even worse after a drink” Alya added

Marinette gave her the finger and turned to Adrien once more, “Why has this got you in such a fuss?” She was confused, why was Adrien getting himself drunk when he heard Fu’s name?

Adrien lent forward to whisper in Marinettes ear, “I know who he is, you spoke to Master Fu, Bugaboo” He leaned back then stood up to go sit cross legged on Marinettes bed

She didn’t know how to reply to that so she just blinked, “Did? You’re? Know?”

”Marinette are you ok?” Alya suddenly appeared at her side eyes wide and confused so Marinette done the only thing she could and laughed, a loud, hysterical laugh.

”Nino your best friend broke my best friend” Alya looked over to her boyfriend in hopes he’d give her answers, “Tell her to fix her, also Adrien your are never drinking again

Adrien was now lying down on Mari’s bed “I didn’t brake her, and I’m not drunk not now anyway”

”How aren’t you drunk right now?”

”Magic” His voice was serious as he turned to face the trio on the floor

Marinette managed to stop herself from going into hysterics and took a second to collect herself before climbing into her bed next to Adrien to announce to him something, “You have 3 seconds to run kitty before I attack you.”

”You don’t mean that bugaboo”

”Three…”

“What?”

“Two…”

Adrien began to edge closer to the edge of the bed

”One, run”

Adrien didn’t need to be told a third time as he jumped down the ladder and ran behind Nino, “Save me Nino”

”How the fuck are sober?”

”Like I said magic” he gestured to his ring 

“You can’t flirt you way out of this one Chatton.” Marinette jumped off the bed and tackled Adrien to the floor and straddled his torso so he couldn’t escape

”WAIT WHAT! YOU TWO ARE THEM! IM GOING TO FAINT!”

”Not in my room your not.”

”Them?” Nino was still to sober to deal with this 

“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!” Alya pointed accusingly between the bluenette and the blonde.

”Cats out of the bag now I guess” Adrien laughed earning a slap to the face from Marinette.

”Yeah that’s it I’m going home I’m way to sober this.” Nino put his hands up in defeat and exited the room and exited the bakery.

”He was my ride home” Alys pouted

”Give his a sec” Adrien said

“ALYA I FORGOT TO TAKE YOU WITH ME COME ON!” Nino’s voice echoed up the stairs

”Explanation tomorrow.”

“Is that a question or a command?”

”Command, now I’m going to go before he leaves without me. I’ll call you later!”

Afger Marinette heard Nino drive away she looked down at Adrien who she was still sat on, “You know my parents are away for a few more days so we’re all alone.”

”Buganette I’m shocked, I’m the flirtatious one here!” Adrien feigned shock, “but I like your thinking.” 

Although Marinette got her answers sleep could wait for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Nino acting like a dad to his friends is the only headcannon that made me write this  
> No smut for any of you, and you’ll never get it here  
> This is a oneshot I daydreamed about so enjoy.  
> Feedback is welcome  
> My other story will be updated soon, hope you liked this -C


End file.
